Hermione Granger and the Divine Blessing
by Amarylle
Summary: Hermione Granger panics after the announcement of the Triwizard Tournament, and researches ways to protect Harry from what she is certain would be another dangerous year, and as a result it's her name that pops out of the Goblet. Laden with Greek Mythology, a sibling bond, divine gifts, unknown ancestry, divine destiny, and true love, she will have an interesting year. HG/CD, HP/FD
1. Traveling to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** The wonderful world of Harry Potter and the canon characters belong to J. K. Rowling and I am only borrowing them to write for my and other people's enjoyment, without any intention of profiting from it. I thank this creative lady for blessing us with such a rich ground to build up our creativity on!

* * *

There was an uncomfortable tangle of arms and legs at the back of the muggle taxis - that they were jam-packed into, like sardines in a tin can - transporting Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys to King's Cross station.

Hermione scrunched up her nose with disgust, as Ron was munching on a snack, that was half-dangling out of his mouth. She did not mind that he ate more than Harry and she did together, but she was disappointed with the way he inhaled his grub. _It was absolutely disgusting._

"Honestly Ron, must you have the manners of a pig?" She huffed, pressing herself against Harry's side, as closely as she possibly could, so there was more space between the human garbage disposal and her.

Harry rolled his eyes at his friends' antics, but snaked an arm around Hermione, and let her lean against him for comfort. She was the only person, whom he allowed into his personal bubble, as she was the only one, whose presence soothed him. He loved her like a sister, and he would do anything to protect her from anyone, be that evil overlords, or messy best friends.

Ron swallowed the last of his bacon, and grinned. "Chill out, 'Mione!" He said cheerfully, as nothing, and no one could upset him, when his hunger was satisfied. Crookshanks intended to put his effervescent disposition to the test, when he toppled over his face, _claws first_ , as the car came to a sudden bumpy stop.

"Get off me you orange menace!" He yelled, and threw the half-Kneazle off him with force.

Hermione's eyes widened, as she reached for her cat, and gave Ron a scathing look. "I'd appreciate it, if you did not assault my familiar, Ronald." She said in a dangerous voice, narrowing her eyes. "How would _you_ feel, if you were thrown about by someone the size of Hagrid?" She asked, while she cradled her grumpy cat, and cooed at him, gently running her fingertips through his bright fur.

The youngest Weasley male's ears reddened with anger. "I am neither a half-giant, nor do I have sharp claws to viciously dig into someone's skin. You should not have bought that ruddy beast! It barely tolerates people." He seethed.

The muggleborn witch's eye twitched with annoyance, as she exhaled slowly. "Crooks is a perfectly reasonable companion, but you are a complete moron! _He_ was simply scared, it was not like _he_ purposefully violated your face!" She explained, her voice tinged with irritation. "And don't think I will help you with your assignments, until you apologize to _him_."

Crookshanks gazed into the blue eyes of the tall redheaded wizard, his expression smug, as his Mistress protected him, and Ron gaped at the creature with a shocked expression.

"'Mione, can't you see that the bloody fiend is playing you?" He shouted at her. "He is always picking fights with me, it's like he _enjoys_ it. I swear for a _know-it-all_ , you can be _bloody stupid_ sometimes." He gritted his teeth, and missed the hurt that flashed her eyes.

The curly-haired witch's jaw tightened slightly, as she swallowed her tears, and turned to Harry, who was warily looking back and forth between the two, his emerald orbs darkening significantly, when he noticed Hermione's expression. He squeezed her hand gently.

"Come on guys, the car stopped a while back, we better go, or we will miss the train." He chimed with a sigh. He did not want to get involved in such a ridiculous argument, but he also could not help but feel irritated with Ron for upsetting the witch he considered family, however he stayed quiet, because he did not want to make a scene, especially before they even made it to the castle.

The brunette witch and the redheaded wizard exchanged glares, but did as Harry suggested, and scrambled out of the crowded car. There was a bit of chaos with sorting their trunks and cages, but they were relieved to finally have some proper breathing space, even if it was raining heavily.

Hermione wished that she could cast a _Water-Repelling Charm_ , but they were in a non-magical area, not to mention she was still underage. She glanced at Harry and the Weasleys, but they appeared to be unfazed. She sighed, stiffening slightly, as two lean bodies flanked her - one from the left, and the other from the right side - looping an arm around her shoulders teasingly.

"Oi, Granger!" Fred grinned, with a playful gleam in his eyes.

"You look drenched-" George winked cheekily.

"Like an adorably disgruntled kitten-"

"Or is it a ruffled owl?" They echoed in unison, twin smirks plastered on their faces.

Hermione huffed exasperatedly. "Don't you have something better to do? Like sliding through the barrier without making a fuss?"

The Weasley twins shared a glance above her head, and grinned. " _Nope._ " They chimed together, and swept her off her feet, effortlessly gliding through the wall between platforms nine and ten.

Hermione gasped, and bit down on her lower lip, so she would not shriek like a banshee, as they manhandled her onto _Platform Nine and Three Quarters._ The family of redheads, and her traitorous best friend were laughing at her predicament, their eyes dancing with mirth.

"Unhand my best friend, you bothersome tricksters!" Harry quipped, his lips curling with a smile.

"As you command, oh slayer of trolls-" Gred said with a wide-eyed expression.

"Basilisks, and conquer of Dark Lords-" Forge whispered theatrically.

"We dare not oppose you-"

"Oh mighty _Boy-Who-Lived_ -"

"... _Boy-Who-Loved_ perhaps?" George wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Harry flushed under their teasing, even though he most certainly did _not_ like Hermione _that_ way.

Hermione was mildly amused at their antics. "Put me down, or there will be _consequences_." She chimed, her lips twitching upwards.

Fred and George quickly complied, and gently placed her down on the ground. "As the lady wishes." They echoed, not really wishing to be on the receiving end of her wand. They adored riling her up, but they never actually passed her limits.

The witch smirked, and Harry actually lost it at the twins' comical expressions. "I think you have them nicely trained, 'Mi." He chuckled softly.

"Oi, Potter! _No one_ tames a Weasley twin!" Fred yelled incredulously, as he and George hopped on the train, with their trunks shrunk in their pockets, helping their sister, and Hermione with their belongings.

"If you say so..." Harry laughed, and set off finding seats for the journey to Hogwarts. They were soon stowing their luggage in a compartment towards the end of the train, then they hopped back down onto the platform to say a proper goodbye to the remaining Weasleys.

"I might be seeing you lot sooner than you think..." Charlie grinned, as he embraced his little sister tenderly.

"Really? _Why?_ " Ginny asked curiously.

The twins shared a glance, and rounded on their brother. "What do you know that we don't?" They asked with interest, bouncing up and down on the balls of their feet.

" _Plenty._ " He laughed. "But on a serious note, you will just have to wait and see. Just don't tell Percy I mentioned anything, it's all classified information, until such time the Ministry sees fit to release it, or some such nonsense." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah." Bill nodded. "I sort of wish that I was back at Hogwarts this year." He sighed wistfully.

" _Why?_ " The twins asked impatiently.

"Let's just say that you are going to have an interesting year." Bill's eyes twinkled. "Perhaps I will arrange to come and watch some of it..."

"Some of what?" Ron asked.

At the exact moment the lanky wizard asked his question, the whistle blew, and Mrs. Weasley nudged them all towards the train doors.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said softly, as they climbed on board, closed the door, and leaned out of the window to talk to her some more.

"Yes, thank you for everything, Mrs. Weasley. I really enjoyed my time at the Burrow." Harry smiled.

"Oh, it was my pleasure, dears," Molly said with a motherly smile. "I would invite you children for Christmas, but... I'd imagine you are all going to want to stay at Hogwarts, what with all the... secret surprises that await you." She lightly teased.

"Mum!" Ron groaned. "What d'you three know that we don't?"

Bill, Charlie and Mrs. Weasley grinned at each other, and she trailed her gaze over her young charges. "You will find out at the _Opening Feast_ , I believe," She chuckled. "It's going to be very exciting, but I am glad they changed the rules-" She sighed in relief, as she could only imagine what sort of trouble her twin sons could get up to, if they did not.

" _What rules?_ " The youngsters echoed in unison to the amusement of the adults.

"I am sure Professor Dumbledore will tell you... Now, make sure to properly behave yourselves, won't you?" She narrowed her eyes, looking pointedly at the twins. "Fred? George? I don't fancy receiving word of your shenanigans, especially _this_ year..."

The redheaded miscreants feigned an innocent look, shining their halos under their mother's scrutiny, as the train started to move.

"What rules have they changed, and why are you glad about it?" Fred asked loudly.

"Yes, tell us what's happening at Hogwarts!" George demanded, but their mother only smiled, and waved.

"Take care of yourselves, loves." Mrs. Weasley shouted after them, and before the train had rounded the corner, she disapparated, with Bill and Charlie hot on her heels.

"Come on, let's go back to our compartment." Hermione suggested, and they murmured their agreement, making their way towards their seats.

Once inside, they flopped down on their seats, and Ron opened his trunk, rummaging through it, and throwing his dress robes over the cage of Pigwidgeon to muffle his annoying hooting that was giving him a headache. Crookshanks found that opportune moment to claw at his cage, and let his Mistress know that he wanted out of his restraints.

"Don't you dare let that beast out!" Ron hissed.

The half-Kneazle meowed indignantly, and Hermione ignored his rude remark, and let the cat out of his cage. Crooks happily jumped into her lap, and glared at the annoying human with distaste reflecting in his feline eyes.

Harry groaned, rubbing the spot between his brows. "Please, don't resume your ridiculous spat. Can't we all just get along for once?"

Hermione's gaze softened, as she looked at Harry. "Of course." She nodded, and clutched Crookshanks against her chest, leaning down to quietly murmur in his ears. "I know you dislike Ronald, and I know you love to annoy him, but please... can you be a good boy for the train ride?" She whispered, and he meowed in protest. " _Fine_ , I will acquire a nice piece of tuna for you later." She bribed him, and he purred his consent, and obediently curled up as far away from the Weasley boy, as he could.

Harry grinned knowingly, and turned to Ron. "Is this arrangement good with you?" He inclined his head towards Crooks avoiding him.

Ron rolled his eyes, and simply glared at Hermione in silence, then frowned. "You know, Bagman wanted to tell us what's going to happen at Hogwarts, at the World Cup." He said grumpily. "But my own family won't say a word about it. It's so bloody unfair, don't you think? I wonder wh-"

"Shush!" Hermione whispered suddenly, pressing her finger on her lips, signaling the boys to be quiet and listen, pointing at the compartment next to them. They leaned towards the open door, and soon a familiar drawling voice drifted in.

"Father considered sending me to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts. You know how much he despises Dumbledore - he is too much of a Mudblood-lover, after all - but Mother did not want me so far away from home, you see. Father knows the Headmaster, and he says that Durmstrang is far more sensible with their curriculum, and the students actually get to learn and practice the _Dark Arts_ , not just some rubbish defense against it, like we do..."

Hermione tiptoed towards the door, and carefully slid it shut, blocking out Malfoy's voice. She did not want them to get caught eavesdropping on the ferret's conversation, it would be unseemly.

"I wish that his parents actually sent him to Durmstrang." She sniffed bitterly. "Then we would not have to put up with him..."

"Is that another magical school?" Harry wondered out loud.

Hermione looked at him softly. "Mhm, it is. It's got a terrible reputation though, as the teachers put a lot of emphasis on the _Dark Arts_. I also heard that it's either a very wizard-dominated school, or it actually _is_ an all-wizards school." She explained.

"I think I've heard of it before..." Ron hummed, and glanced at his friend. "Do y'know what country is it in?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't think anyone knows, apart from those who go there to study, or teach."

"Er, why not?" The boys asked in unison.

"There is traditionally a lot of rivalry amongst the magical schools, thus they protect their secrets something fierce, besides like Hogwarts, I assume the other schools are also magically concealed, hidden from public-eye, and more importantly from the scrutiny of muggles."

"How d'you hide a castle then?" Ron asked with a frown.

"Well, there are many ways to hide an area-" She began. "For one thing - as it clearly says in _Hogwarts, A History_ \- the castle is bewitched. If a muggle looks at it, all they see is an ancient ruin, with a sign over the entrance warning of danger. The other schools may have _Muggle-Repelling Charm_ s, like the World Cup Stadium, and would also probably be _Unplottable_ -"

"Unplottable?" Harry furrowed his brows.

"Well, you can enchant a building, so it's impossible to plot on a map, providing further protection." She explained and leaned against the support of her seat. "Isn't magic wonderful?" She asked dreamily, thinking about all the wondrous possibilities that their abilities would allow them to do.

"If you say so." He muttered. He disliked not knowing things, and even though he loved Hermione, sometimes it irked him how much more she seemed to know, but then again it was also comforting that he had a friend, who could answer most of his questions.

The rain poured heavier, as the train traveled further north, falling against the window rather noisily. Hermione gazed at the passing scenery, watching the dark sky, through the steamy glass, so lost in her thoughts, that she did not even react when the lunch trolley came, or their friends stopped by for a visit and a chat.

She could not help but feel anxious about whatever it was Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Charlie heavily hinted about. She just knew it would be something dangerous, and that Harry would be no doubt tangled up in the strands of danger once more. Hermione's stomach rolled uncomfortably at the thought, and she vowed to do everything in her power to prevent that from happening.

Hermione was so caught up in her own world, that she completely missed when Malfoy and his cronies stopped by to taunt the trio, and only looked up, when Harry tapped her on the shoulder, and told her it was time to change into their school robes. She was still quiet when the Hogwarts Express stopped at Hogsmeade station.

As the train doors opened, Harry glanced at his best friend, concern gleaming in his eyes. After Ron hopped off the train, he paused in the doorway, and pulled her close. "'Mi, are you alright? You've been awfully quiet on the train ride. That isn't like you, you know." He said quietly.

There was a rumble of thunder, which startled her, and made her jump, bundling Crooks in the safety of her cloak, as she gazed at the wizard. "Oh you know me, just worrying about this and that." She said vaguely, with a weak smile.

Harry frowned. "Worrying about what exactly? It is only the beginning of the year, you could not possibly worry about exams already."

Hermione chuckled. "I do worry about things other than studying sometimes." She said, and ruffled his hair playfully. "We must get off the train however, or the carriages will leave without us." She warned, and jumped off the train, purposefully avoiding any further questioning from the wizard.

Harry narrowed his eyes, knowing full well that she was evading him, but he would let her just this once, after all they _did_ have to catch the carriages.

~oo~oOo~oo~

At the same time, in the heights of Olympus, hidden somewhere unplottable, except from the eyes of the permitted Gods and Goddesses, spun the threads of fate, The Moirae; Klôthô, Lakhesis and Atropos.

"The time for change is drawing near-" Klôthô whispered, as her fingertips caressed a precious thread.

"She shall live a long life, shall she succeed in her quest..." Lakhesis chimed in knowingly. "She who sacrifices herself for love, shall succeed in her quest..."

"I shall not interfere with the strings of her life, shall she keep true to her lot in life." Atropos confided in her companions.

"The time for change is drawing near..." The spinner repeated, and they temporarily faded from the view.

* * *

 **A/N:** Are you intrigued yet? The Moirae are sure mysterious. The next chapter will explain their foreshadowing, as we move on to the opening feast, and the announcement of the tournament, and Hermione's vigorous research.

I am excited about this story, I have a lot of it planned, and can't wait to write it all down.

Also, I wanted to say that I've took-, and somewhat reworded some instances from the book for this chapter, but it felt necessary to do that, thus what feels familiar I do not claim to be my own.

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.


	2. The Sorting

The rain fell in persistent thick drops, as the students filled the carriages, and the poor first years got into the boats to sail across the Black Lake.

Hermione flinched at the thought. "I really wouldn't fancy crossing the lake at the moment." She whispered to Harry, Ron, and Neville, who were her traveling companions for the carriage ride to Hogwarts.

"Agreed." The boys chimed in unison, shuddering.

"I hope neither of them gets sick." She sighed with worry laced in her voice.

The muggleborn witch thought it was rather irresponsible of the staff to let eleven year old children travel across cold water under such a heavy downpour, although she was aware it was Hogwarts tradition.

"Don't worry, I am sure Professor McGonagall will have Madame Pomfrey on high alert, ready with vials of _Pepper-Up Potion_ for anyone who needs it." Neville said thoughtfully.

Hermione sighed, as she gazed outside the water-steamed windows. Blurred light flickered through the curtain of rain, like shimmering lanterns in the black of night, illuminating the area, as lightning flashed across the sky in an odd pattern. Thunder rumbled in the distance, prompting the brunette witch to clutch Crooks tighter against her chest. She twirled her wand and cast a _Warming Charm_ , providing some much needed warmth to the group.

"Thanks, 'Mi." Harry smiled at her, and scooted closer to loop an arm around her shoulder, for some further heat.

Neville and Ron shared an odd glance between them at the close familiarity between the two, but for now merely tucked the information away at the back of their minds.

"I hope there is roast chicken at the feast." Ron remarked dreamily at the thought of delicious food.

The other three rolled their eyes, but chuckled good-naturedly at their friend's antics.

Soon enough, the carriage they occupied halted in its movement, and they jumped off, quickly dashing up the stone stairs, and hurrying into the castle, pausing only when they were in the spacious candle-lit entrance hall. A slow smile tugged at Hermione's lips, as she gazed at the marble staircase leading into the Great Hall. ' _Home sweet home at last_ ,' she thought wistfully, every nerve-ending in her body thrumming with the tangible magic of the castle and the wards around her, welcoming her like an old friend.

She never told anyone, not even Harry, but ever since her first step into the magnificent castle, it was like Hogwarts knew her intimately, and versa. Every corridor felt familiar, every moving staircase simply got her where she needed to go. The eyes of the painted Portraits trailed her, their gazes like a long-forgotten caress across her back. The ghosts of the castle enjoyed engaging her in private conversation, even the Bloody Baron favoured her company over others. The Sorting Hat was bubbling with excitement when it was her turn to be sorted, and told her that anytime she wanted to talk, she had permission to freely call upon him, sharing his name with her.

Hermione quietly hissed at Ron, when he shook his dripping wet hair into her face. He looked sheepish. "Sorry 'Mione." He apologized.

The witch blinked in surprise, as he rarely did that, and smiled. "It's alright." She nodded, but stepped closer to Harry and Neville, because it did not seem like they were acting like wet dogs.

Harry smiled approvingly, hoping that this was a sign that his best friends would get along better this year. He _really_ hoped that would happen, because he was slowly losing patience with them quarreling like two year olds over their favourite toys.

He gasped when Peeves, the _'friendly'_ Hogwarts Poltergeist made an appearance, and threw several water-filled balloons at the students, cackling away at the loud squealing chaos he managed to create. Several of the water bombs hit the four of them, especially Hermione, who was still holding Crookshanks, who jumped off his Mistress, startled from the water, hissing and darting away under the feet of the students, escaping the situation, and seeking safe haven up in the Gryffindor Tower, far-far away from pranking Poltergeists, and annoying children.

" _Peeves!_ " Minerva McGonagall yelled, letting her temper out to play. "Stop this insolent behaviour at once, or I will call the Headmaster, and he will make sure that your days at Hogwarts are numbered..." She threatened.

"I am innocent, _Professor Whiskers_ , honest." He giggled, as he threw another couple of balloons at a group of fifth year witches, who shrieked and dived into the Great Hall for cover, shivering. " _Itsy-bitsy_ children are already soaking wet, what does some extra water matter?" He asked gleefully, emptying his hands of the rest of his _'presents'_ , and zooming away from McGonagall's ire.

"Well, come on you lot, move along then." McGonagall said sharply, brandishing her wand and casting an area-wide _Drying Charm_ on the children, so the Infirmary would not be crawling with coughing, and sniffing students before the term even started. "Into the Great Hall you go! Try not to trip all over each other..." She narrowed her eyes, and focused in on Neville, grabbing him by the collar of his robes, as he slipped. "Mr. Longbottom, didn't I just warn you to be alert of your circumstances?" She asked with a sigh.

Neville flushed red under her scrutiny. "I'm s-sorry, P-professor." He stuttered.

"Do not worry Professor-" George grinned, as he looped an arm around Neville, and Ron.

"We will take _good care_ of these four-" Fred chimed with a matching grin, his arms snaking around a bemused Hermione, and an amused Harry.

" _Excuse me?_ " The petite witch huffed, trying to shake off his hands. "I do _not_ need taking care of."

"Yes, you _do_." The boys chimed in unison, and glanced at each other with a grin.

To McGonagall's secret amusement, Hermione groaned, extracted herself from the redheaded devil twin, and marched into the Great Hall to find a seat, leaving her annoyances behind her.

"I really enjoy riling her up." Fred smirked, staring after the fiery witch wistfully.

Harry looked at him with a grin. "Are you sure that's _all_ you enjoy about her?" He wriggled his eyebrows, and to his glee, the Weasley boy's face flamed with heat. George noticed the colour on his brother's cheeks, and he was inwardly annoyed that he blushed. They were _not_ supposed to show any signs of adoring Granger after all, it was _unseemly_ for a pair of pranksters to pine after a bookworm, be it because of her brilliant mind, or otherwise.

He elbowed his twin in the ribs. "We better go inside." He chimed, pulling his fourth year captives along with him.

Harry smirked at George's obvious discomfort, knowing full well what he was thinking. The Weasley family was anything, but subtle. He followed the redheaded miscreants, and flopped down on a seat next to Hermione. He glanced at her, and couldn't help but notice that her nose was scrunched up in irritation. His grin widened. _It was so easy to ruffle her feathers._

The Great Hall was decorated in its usual glowing flare. The House tables were bedecked with golden plates, and gleaming goblets, that sparkled under the light of the countless floating candles that illuminated the room. The ceiling was enchanted to resemble the dark sky outside, dotted with dark grey, and a few lighter coloured storm clouds. The tables were packed with chattering students excitedly catching up with each other, and entertaining their mates with the tales of their summer holidays.

Hermione smiled when the ghosts of the castle floated in. Nearly Headless Nick greeted them warmly, winking at her subtly, and hovered around them, watching the amusing conversation between Harry and Colin Creevey, who was excited about his brother, Dennis, being sorted this year. The raven-haired wizard looked rather uncomfortable at the adulation shining in the blond Gryffindor's eyes.

She snickered behind her hands, and gazed at the staff table, taking stock of the Professors. It was logical that the seats of Hagrid and Professor McGongagall were empty at the moment, but it was rather curious that no one occupied the seat that was reserved for the _Defense Against The Dark Arts_ Professor.

Hermione frowned, saddened that Professor Lupin would not be teaching anymore. She rather fancied his teaching style, and thought it extremely unprofessional that Professor Snape had sunk so low as to sabotage his livelihood. She was scandalized by that, and the respect she had for authority figures and teachers had dimmed because of his questionable actions.

"I wonder who will our new Defense Professor be." She mused out loud.

"Hopefully someone _qualified_." Harry murmured. "Quirrel and Lockhart were ridiculous."

"Agreed." His friends chimed.

"Well, technically Quirrel _was_ qualified, he had other... _issues_." Hermione quipped.

"If you classify _He-Who-Shall-Be-Maimed_ an _issue_ , then yes." Harry chuckled.

Ron snorted. "That's a good one, mate."

" _Really, Harry?_ " The witch chuckled softly. "You are incorrigible."

He grinned, bumping her with his shoulder. "Lighten up, 'Mi-mi."

She huffed exasperatedly, and Ron and Neville shared an another glance between them at the obvious affection Harry treated Hermione with, because it was somewhat different than it used to be. _They were going to have to confront him about this._ They nodded to each other in agreement, then Ron groaned.

"I am starving, I wish _Professor Mc-Strict-a-Lot_ would hurry up with the sorting already!" He whined, laying his face on the table.

Hermione looked completely offended on her favourite teacher's behalf. "Show some well deserved respect to Professor McGonagall, Ronald!" She hissed quietly, glaring at him.

He glared back, but he was _so_ hungry, that he did not want to spend any of his remaining energy on telling her off, so he just shrugged. "Whatever."

Harry shook his head at their bickering, and looked up when the doors of the Great Hall opened, and the chattering died down, as their Transfiguration Professor was leading the new first year intake to the front of the Hall.

"Were we as small as they are?" Hermione whispered quietly with a fond smile on her face.

The twins were sitting directly next to the four of them, and mischief gleamed in their eyes, as they leaned closer to their favourite witch to tease her.

"Well, what do you mean _'were'_ as small-" Fred began with a smirk.

"You are not exactly vertically blessed-" George snickered.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at them, but before she could reprimand them, they continued, much to Harry's, Ron's, and Neville's amusement.

"You are positively tiny, like a little dwarf-" Fred chimed, and Ron was trying his best not to snort.

"Minuscule, like a pixie-" George remarked, but at the heat of the witch's glare, he relented. "I mean, you are gracefully petite, like a tiny wild haired fairy."

She buried her face into her palms, with an inaudible groan, and Harry chuckled at her antics. "Well, you have to admit you are certainly pocket-sized, love."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry as well, but she simply sighed, resigned to the teasing, after all they were quite correct. She was rather short. She turned her attention back to the front of the Great Hall, while Neville and Ron shared yet another anxious look at Harry's word of endearment. His behaviour was alarming to the boys. _They were definitely going to have a long talk with him._

Fred and George also shared a glance, and smirked at each other. These fourth years were always giving them ample ammunition to teasing and pranks. _'Oh, Harry Potter, you better watch out,'_ they thought.

Hermione watched as the new students looked like they were dunked into the lake, rather than sailed across it, and she was relieved when Headmaster Dumbledore stood, and with a wave of his wand dried the poor unfortunate little midgets, and with another gesture, mugs of steaming hot chocolate appeared in their tiny hands. She smiled when she looked around, and saw that the rest of them were treated to the same, and a grateful murmur rippled through the room.

She warmed her slender hands against the mug with a soft sigh, sipping on the liquid with a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"That's delightful." Neville moaned with pleasure, as he chugged half of his hot chocolate. "It was rather nice of Dumbledore to do this."

"Mhm." They agreed, and turned their attention back to the first years, who looked much happier now, and a lot less like drenched little kittens.

After allowing a few minutes for the first years to warm up a bit, Professor McGonagall placed the three-legged stool on its designated spot on the ground, and reverently lowered a tattered old headpiece on top of it. The first years stared in awe, when the Sorting Hat began to sing:

" _A thousand years or more ago,_

 _When I was newly sewn,_

 _There lived four wizards of renown,_

 _Whose names are still well known:_

 _Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

 _Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

 _Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

 _Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

 _They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

 _They hatched a daring plan,_

 _To educate young sorcerers,_

 _Thus Hogwarts School began._

 _Now each of these four Founders,_

 _Formed their own House, for each,_

 _Did value different virtues,_

 _In the ones they had to teach._

 _By Gryffindor, the bravest were,_

 _Prized far beyond the rest;_

 _For Ravenclaw, the cleverest,_

 _Would always be the best._

 _For Hufflepuff, hard workers were,_

 _Most worthy of admission,_

 _And power-hungry Slytherin,_

 _Loved those of great ambition._

 _While still alive they did divide,_

 _Their favourites from the throng,_

 _Yet how to pick the worthy ones,_

 _When they were dead and gone?_

 _'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

 _He whipped me off his head,_

 _The Founders put some brains in me,_

 _So I could choose instead!_

 _Now slip me snug about your ears,_

 _I've never yet been wrong,_

 _I'll have a look inside your mind,_

 _And tell where you belong!_ "

There was deafening applause, when the Hat finished.

" _That was beautiful, Ez._ " Hermione mentally complimented the Sorting Hat.

" _Thank you, m'dear lady._ " Ezeriah sent his telepathic message back. " _You will have a busy year..._ "

" _Oh?_ " She questioned.

Ezeriah chuckled. " _It will all be explained after the Feast._ " He promised. " _I'm afraid I shall break our link for now, got some sorting to do._ "

Hermione inclined her thoughts in understanding, and drew back from their telepathic connection, and curiously watched the sorting.

Professor McGonagall patiently explained what the first years were expected to do, and unrolled a large scroll of parchment, and called out the listed names, starting with " _Ackerley Stewart!_ " a visibly trembling boy, who ended up in Ravenclaw House.

When she came to calling " _Creevey, Dennis!_ " his big brother frantically prodded Harry to pay attention, which he did with an irked smile. He did not really have a problem with the blond wizard, but his enthusiastic hero worship that he treated him with was grating on his nerves, however he tried not to show it, after all he was a nice boy, and he was not doing anyone any harm.

Hermione bit her lip to keep herself from laughing at Harry's predicament, her eyes gazing at the younger version of Colin, who tripped forward, before climbing on the stool in a flustered fashion. McGonagall barely held the Sorting Hat over his head when he shouted " _Gryffindor!_ " and a beaming Dennis joined their table.

"Colin, _oh Colin_ , I fell in the lake!" He proudly stated. "It was brilliant! And then something in the water grabbed me, and pushed me back in the boat."

"Awesome!" Colin grinned excitedly. "It was probably the Giant Squid."

Hermione chuckled softly. "That is quite probable, Colin. The Giant Squid is a much gentler creature than he seems at first glance."

The brothers beamed at her. "Really? Will you tell us more about him?" They pleaded with her.

She nodded. "Yes, definitely, but it would be rude not to pay attention to the rest of the sorting, so this has to wait." She whispered to them, and they nodded in understanding. "Later in the common room, I will tell you anything you want to know about Hogwarts, and you can even borrow my copy of _Hogwarts, A History_." She said softly.

Dennis blushed, while Colin grinned, glancing at Harry pleadingly. He sighed. "Why don't I help her tell you all about Hogwarts?"

"Brilliant!" They chimed, and high-fived each other, then they all continued to pay attention to the front of the Hall.

A little before Ron expired from famine, the sorting ended with " _Whitby, Kevin!_ " sorted into Hufflepuff. "Finally..." He grunted moodily, as he grabbed his fork, staring expectantly at the plate in front of him, almost like he was attempting to conjure his dinner with the sheer force of his will.

"You cannot be that hungry, you ate on the train, like three times." Hermione said incredulously.

"I'm a growing boy, 'Mione, what d'you expect?" He grumbled.

They quieted down, when Dumbledore stood up, and instructed them to "Tuck in." and food magically appeared on the tables in abundance.

Hermione ate in moderation, as she felt quite anxious for some reason, and her utensils dropped to the table with a sharp clang, as Nearly Headless Nick explained about kitchen troubles to Harry and Ron, and mentioned the house-elves.

"House-elves?" She swallowed. "There are house-elves here at Hogwarts?"

"Certainly." He nodded. "How did you think the chores get done in such a huge castle?"

"Well, I assumed that Hogwarts had magical means of taking care of things." She frowned.

Ron chortled, as he munched on a chicken leg. "Yes, it sure does, the elves are useful little buggers."

"B-but, they do get paid, right?" She asked in a concerned voice. "They are allowed leave, like time off on holidays, and sick days, and everything, right?"

Neville quickly wiped his mouth with a napkin before turning to the panicked witch. "Hermione, house-elves do not want to get paid, or go on holidays. They live to serve their family."

She had such horror reflecting in her eyes, that it would have been comical, if she wasn't almost in tears. "T-that's horrible, barbaric even." She sniffled.

He shook his head and sighed. "Look, Hermione, as you are muggleborn, you are not familiar with wizarding customs and traditions, so naturally you wouldn't know, but wizarding families and house-elves live in a symbiotic relationship." He explained, while sipping on a gobletful of pumpkin juice. "In exchange of our magic sustaining them, they serve us with honour. Unfortunately there are those, who treat them horribly, but the respectable families value house-elves just as much, as they value their families."

Hermione just stared down at her plate, quietly lamenting on this. She did not feel right about their society exploiting these poor creatures, but Neville was right, she wasn't familiar with wizarding, or house-elves customs. She needed to research both. She turned to the wizard with a small smile. "Thank you for explaining that to me, Nev. Would you happen to have any books on wizarding customs, and house-elves that I might borrow?" She inquired.

He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I could write to my Gran to see if she would allow you to borrow a few books from the Longbottom Library." He offered.

"That would be fantastic, Neville, thank you." She beamed, and picked up her fork to finish her meal, vowing to do research in the Hogwarts Library as well, and seek out the house-elves for a chat or two, if possible, to suss out their view on their treatment. She would be a blubbering fool not to go to the source and decide to change their lives, if they were content in their circumstances.

When the dessert have been demolished, and the last crumbs from the plates faded, Albus Dumbledore stood at once, clearing his throat, and demanding attention for his usual opening speech, that he did every year, without fail.

"Now that we are all appropriately sated, I must ask for your attention, while I raise some points of order." He smiled, trailing his eyes over his beloved faculty and the student body. "Mr. Filch, our ever diligent caretaker, has asked me tell you that the list of forbidden objects has been extended. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, and can be viewed at Mr. Filch's discretion."

His eyes twinkled, as he zeroed on the Golden Trio, and the Weasley twins. "I would like to remind you all, that the _Forbidden Forest_ , is out of bounds, and _forbidden_ , as its name suggests. The same goes for the village of Hogsmeade, for those of you below third year."

Dumbledore sobered a bit, and sighed, knowing full well the chaos his next statement would cause. "It is my painful duty to inform you that the Quidditch Cup will not take place this year..." His voice trailed off, and as expected..., pandemonium erupted.

Harry, Ron, Fred, George and basically all of the House Quidditch teams, plus the Quidditch enthusiasts gaped in absolute horror at the news.

"Silence!" Dumbledore yelled into the chaotic swirl of noise, and the room quieted at once, such was the power and respect he wielded. "This is due to an event, that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, and I am absolutely certain you will enjoy it immensely. It is my great honour and pleasure to announce, that this year at Hogwarts-"

His voice halted, when there was a great rumble of thunder, and the doors of the Great Hall flew open, revealing a bedraggled looking man standing in the doorway...

* * *

 **A/N:** Alright, so I enjoy suspense, even though we all know what Albus Dumbledore is pleased to announce, and who is standing in the doorway, but I am leaving it off here.

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and sneaking in some character refinements for Hermione, and subtle clues that this story will be peppered with both Neville, and the Weasley twins. I am also trying to have Ron grow as a person currently, but I am not sure how successful I will be with that, and how fast he will revert into being a complete and utter moron.

Also, I am following the book chapters closely for now, to have a sort of canon feel, yet tweaked to my version of this world. As such, I must say that what seems familiar, or the same as in the books, I do not claim my own.

I wanted to take a moment to thank you for the startling interest in this story, and all the lovely reviews, follows and favourites. I really appreciate it.


End file.
